family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyhigh166/Howling Moons Book 1: Awakened
Prologue ' T'he moon hung in the rich, navy blue night sky. Stars shone and sparkled all over these skies, and up above you could see the northern lights seeming to flow through the stars, like a river, smooth, twisting, turning. Down below a giant, erie, pine forest thrived in a valley. The valley shone silver beneath the moonlight. Down below, running down the gray, rocky slope was a stream. The moon reflected across its rushing surface, causing the reflection to ripple. Out of the shadows beside this stream, a large, heavy built figure appeared. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a beautiful silver wolf. She approached the stream before bounding up the slope, swift and careful. She jumped into a small clearing surrounded by ancient pine tree's. In the center of the clearing lay a round pool. The moon, stars, and northern lights all shimmered on the pools surface and sparkled, making it almost mystical. She climbed atop a rock and stood before the pool. She howled, her snout pionted at the moon. After a few moments of silence, more wolves emerged from the thick forest and flowed into the clearing surrounding the water. A bulky, dark gray wolf came and stood beside her and took his place at the foot of the rock. She let out one last howl before the others repeated then all was silent once more. She glanced around the clearing once more before speaking. Her voice was clear, and beautiful, but also serious. "The time has come" She began, " The forces of darkness endangering our ancient home is rapidly coming closer. It is the night we must decide who shall be the one that will carry on, and destroy them." As she spoke a dark mist formed over the pool, within it dark figures danced, and with every step the figures took, the pool seemed to grow red... red with blood. The wind picked up and the figures vanished and the pool went back to silver. All the wolves looked at eachother, their eyes filled with terror. The clearing grew loud again as the wolves discussed what was to become of the ancient forest. The silver wolf howled again and they turned back towards her. She spoke out again. "We have made our desicion" She said glancing at the grey wolf and to another brown one that came to stand beside her, "See and approve our choice" All the others turned back to the pool again, In it a shape formed, the shape of a golden wolf. They looked back at the silver wolf, some protested against this choice. "She would never make it through what is to come!" Said a one wolf. "She doesnt have the strength or the skills to survive out in the wilderness alone, nevermind destroy a dark force!" Spoke out another. The silver wolf silenced them all with a look. "She can do this, we know she can. she is one of the strongest there is, and you must beleive, or perish. She will be the one." ''Chapter One ' S'he squinted as she opened her eyes while the bright, yellow, morning light flowed into her den. Her eyes asjusted after a few moments and she looked around the den. It was made within a large, hollowed-out tree trunk. The others appeared to be asleep still. She got up and walked out of the den. The wolf lapped from a nearby puddle before sitting on the edge of the steep, rocky hill that the camp had been made on. She looked at the landscape around her, all shaped out of ancient pines and green hills. The horizon showed the sun peeking over the hills, making the sky so colourful with yellow, orange, and pink. Just like the flowers in the valley. The clouds mixed with these colours, seeming to spread across the sky. She enjoyed the beauty of her home. Behind her she heard the others beginning to wake up. She sat there a bit longer to be able to take in its beauty before she had to go to work on training with her mentor. Behind her she heard a voice. "Hey, Ahjisa! Over here!" She turned to see a dark brown wolf approaching her. "Greetings, Keskir." She replied. Keskir was just about her age, they had been raised by different mothers but born near the same times, they had been friends since. "So.. er... what are you doing?" He asked. "Im just enjoying the morning before I have to go train with my mentor" He padded over and sat beside her, then he looked up at the sun and the sky, too. "I always loved the mornings.." He said. Suddenly a cold voice came up from behind, Shazahn's voice, one of the strictest warriors. "Come on you two, there is work that must be done, fighting, hunting, helping out around the camp... and for you Ahjisa, I beleive its all that ''and gathering herbs with your mentor." Ahjisa lowered her head with a dull look on. "Yea... I know.." She mumbled. Ahjisa wasnt in training to become a warrior or hunter for the pack, she was to be the pack's next healer. Each day she trained with her mentor, Naena. Her mentor was shy and quiet but fit for a healer. She knew it all when it came to herbs. She slowly walked to the healing den, just thinking. Is this the path I must walk? Healer? No. I want to run throughout the forests, each day a search for some adventure! Hunting, fighting... but.... I'm too weak... I cannot step down as the next healer.. ''She thought of this everyday she sat practicing identifying then finding various herbs. She always wanted to hunt and battle, but inside she was unable to, she was forced to become a healer, as all her pack thought she wasnt fit to be a warrior or hunter. Ahjisa reached the healing den and peered inside to see Naena. She turned and saw her mentor sorting herbs. Her fur was smooth and creamy brown, and her eyes were emeralds. Ahjisa stared into a puddle seeing her own self. She studied her golden fur and dark eyes. She always wanted Naena's fur and eyes. She let out a sigh before entering to join her mentor. Naena turned to face Ahjisa as soon as she saw her, then she greeted her, "Hello, Ahjisa." Chapter Two ' A'hjisa turned to her mentor using all the strength she could muster to keep her turmoil from showing on her face and in her voice as she greeted Naena, "Hey, Naena, what are the plans for today?" "Just identifying, sorting, and looking for more good sources of herbs, really, thats all I've lined up for you today." replied her mentor. Ahjisa let out a quiet sigh, ''Great... Just more of the same boring and easy stuff... ''She thought. She walked over to finish the rest of the sorting Naena started on. She looked up and took a deep breath before speaking, "So... Naena... Do you think just maybe, tomorrow we could go out and do some training?" Naena looked at her with cool eyes. "Ahjisa, of course, those were my plans." Ahjisa's eyes grew wide with excitment. She bounced up and down making the silent den fill with noise as she squealed. "Really!? You will teach me how to fight? Oh, yes I cant wait! What moves will you show- " She cut off as her mentor gave her a confused and surprised look. "Wait, you mean fighting training? With the others? Oh no, no, I meant training with herbs!" Laughed Naena. Ahjisa's eyes looked at her mentor and imediatly filled with dissapointment. "But..." She began but was hushed yet again by a look from her mentor. "Ahjisa, I think you should learn more with the herbs before you go out and try to learn fighting skills, you are a healer, not a warrior, and I dont need you getting hurt either. Just be patient, your time will come." Ahjisa stood there a little longer, her feelings of sadness imediatly replaced with anger. She was just about to snap when she looked at her herbs still unsorted and then looked back at Naena. ''I guess she probably is right about me, I'm not ready, I havent even learned half the herbs, I should think about learning the way of the healer, not skip over to the fighting. ''She told herself in her head. She turned back to the herbs with a dull look on her face, she let out another sigh before she got back to work. Chapter Three ''' new chapters are available on my blog, this is where my books will be from now on: '''''http://kindofanotherwarriorcatsblog.wordpress.com/ Category:Blog posts